<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the swan by FallenCiatokins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920722">the swan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins'>FallenCiatokins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Flower, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCiatokins/pseuds/FallenCiatokins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Is there someone you have your eye on, Edie?” Dorothea winked at her suggestively.<br/>“Oh, no no no no.” Liar. She hoped her cheeks weren’t turning red again. “I just… theoretically, if I were to find a partner, I would just want to ensure that they did not feel like they had to date me just because I’m the emperor. I would feel bad asking them out.”<br/>Dorothea let out a slight chuckle. “Dearest Edie. If you are waiting for someone to ask you out, you will be single your whole life. Maybe you don’t realize how intimidating hitting on the emperor must be!” The woman’s whole face lit up with amusement. Damn her.</p>
</blockquote>The war is over and Edelgard is now ready to move onto the next stage in her life -- romance and love. But the object of her affection is a most difficult quarry...
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a difficult quarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come say hello to me on my Twitter (@Ciatokins)! I am also a mod for the Edelbert Zine (Twitter: @EdelbertZine)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the war had ended, and edelgard’s life would never be the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the people of enbarr danced in the streets as they saluted the emperor’s triumphant return. she watched people of all classes, all backgrounds, all together. hail the emperor. she waved at them and gave them her best smile, even though she was, to be honest, tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the war had been exhausting. defeating the immaculate one had consumed all of her energy, and the aftershock of seeing her teacher, first dead, then transformed back to her old self, had shocked her even more. was the goddess gone from the world forever, between the death of rhea and the disappearance of byleth’s power? it was much to think upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>after she presented herself to the crowd, she turned to the man sitting in her carriage. the other members of the black eagle strike force had participated in the revelry; even bernadetta, whose joy outweighed her crippling social anxiety, had a big smile on her face as she waved to the crowd. it filled her heart with gladness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but not hubert. as secretive as ever, he hid in the carriage rather than present himself to the public eye. he said that he wanted to make sure that ‘her majesty’s enemies were not on the hunt’. the man smiled at her with his crooked smile, sitting in the corner of the carriage, one hand barely propping up the curtains so he could scan for threats outside. she supposed that he was satisfied with his survey because he took the time to turn and favor her with a smile. one look at him made a small jolt of something enter her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he was her confidant. a man who had stood beside her for many, many years. and now that the war was over, now that the fighting was over, she felt as if she was allowed to breathe in and be herself. she had wondered when the man had become so … good-looking. he had always been tall and lanky for as long as she had known him. but at some point, he had started styling his hair. tall and lanky had transformed into tall and mysterious. tall and handsome. she felt another one of those jolts, but this time further down. it was… inappropriate for an emperor to think such things about her servant. was there an unbreachable line between the emperor and the minister of the imperial household? she felt guilty for even indulging herself in this attraction. he had been in her service since childhood. his family had served her family for generations, and there had never been an instance when a member of the hresvelg family had married a member of house vestra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but then again, traditions were meant to be broken. she had dedicated herself to changing the world. what was one more change?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>were her senses just playing tricks on her? in the exultation of her victory, had her suddenly liberated mind decided to … lust over her servant? her best friend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard, is something the matter?” hubert looked at her, concern filling his sharp green eyes. she must have been staring into space. he probably thought she was most inattentive. compared to him, a man always at the ready, he must have seen her as careless. he treated her like his charge. he wouldn’t want to be her lover. she could never tell if he admired her or thought she was irresponsible. but… it was hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“no, hubert, i’m just tired.” she responded. it was true. the journey and the celebrations had both been tiring. and the war. yeah, that. she sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard was feeling better after a couple of days of sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea sat in Edelgard’s office, smiling at her and looking at her with her large emerald eyes. “Petra has invited me to live with her in Brigid.” Edelgard faked a smile back, but she felt her heart sink. She would miss Dorothea, her best friend and a stabilizing force in her life. It seemed as if Dorothea and Petra had come to realize their mutual love for each other so seamlessly, so quickly. Dorothea was so open about her feelings for the other woman. Edelgard just… had been hurt and betrayed so many times in her life, and it was so difficult for her to be emotionally vulnerable. She wished these things came easy like they seemed to for other people, but they didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea continued. “Have you given any thought to a future partner yourself, Edie? As the Emperor of Adrestia, you are quite a catch for any man or woman!” She felt her cheeks getting hot. Dorothea</span>
  <span> always knew what to say to make her feel flustered. “Oh, you’re so cute when you blush, Edie. It’s good to know that you have your weaknesses too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Dorothea… I am just not certain how to even broach the subject. I don’t want to make anyone feel obligated to be with me. I want someone who will love me for who I am.” She sighed. She didn’t know what to do. Every single time Hubert stepped into the room, even to talk to her about grain supplies or the mountains of paperwork she needed to catch up on, she felt girlish and excited, quite unlike the image she had tried to project normally. She always tried to be so strong, because she knew that if she faltered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> people would be there to destroy her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also knew that he was doing important things, like tracking her uncle’s vile group of monsters who had been ruling the empire from the shadows for too long. He didn’t have time for her trivial feelings to cloud his work. He would surely consider conversations about romance and love beneath his notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there someone you have your eye on, Edie?” Dorothea winked at her suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no no no no.” Liar. She hoped her cheeks weren’t turning red again. “I just… theoretically, if I were to find a partner, I would just want to ensure that they did not feel like they had to date me just because I’m the emperor. I would feel bad asking them out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorothea let out a slight chuckle. “Dearest Edie. If you are waiting for someone to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, you will be single your whole life. Maybe you don’t realize how intimidating hitting on the emperor must be!” The woman’s whole face lit up with amusement. Damn her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard tried to smile back at Dorothea, trying to keep an even voice. “I suppose you’re right, Dorothea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to imagine how she would possibly bring up this subject with Hubert. Would he consider it a frivolous waste of time? He would probably respond by stacking more paperwork on her desk. She knew that he just wanted what was best for her and for her country, but she found his insistence on making sure that everything was done and done properly so exhausting. He was a perfectionist not only in his own work but also in his demands of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, she found herself drawn to him. Her attraction had grown stronger with each day, try as she could to control it. She was hoping that she could banish it from her mind, at least until she had finished all of the post-war work. But her heart would not comply with her wishes. Alas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t act so pouty, Edie. It’s not becoming a beautiful woman such as yourself. But… think about what I said. If you want a date, you are going to have to make the first move, my dear!” Dorothea giggled and winked. “I need to go attend a meeting now. After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span> has granted me this important role in the government! Have a wonderful rest of your day.” She had invited Dorothea to be part of a council which would review the relationship between commoners and nobility in her new Adrestia. It was a job Dorothea was very well-suited for. The songstress stood up, bowed cheekily, and walked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Edelgard was left to stew in her own shameful thoughts. She imagined herself kissing the tall, black-haired man, closing her eyes as the images filled her mind. She could almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hands touching her body. She imagined the gentle smile that came across his face as they laid in bed together, him stroking her face. She stroked his face back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hopefully, he would never speak of paperwork or an emperor’s duties while in bed. She let out a laugh, first quiet, and then full-throated. How could this have happened? How could she have fallen for her work-addicted Minister of the Imperial Household?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be funny if it weren’t making her life so difficult.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. losing grip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Edelgard looked at herself in the mirror. She had worked so hard to change the world, had she not? Her relentless devotion to her cause had carried her through the hard times; she had sacrificed her adolescence for her goals. Only now did she lament the loss of her teenage years, a time of exploration and first love. She knew about love from a distance; Dorothea and Ferdinand talked about romance and dating, and she listened with a twinge of jealousy. But she didn’t know anything about the subject from experience, which was embarrassing for a woman her age. </p>
</blockquote>Edelgard considers how to approach the subject of romance with Hubert.
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard felt like she was losing her wits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six days after her chat with Dorothea, Hubert dared to walk into her office, files in hand, dressed as sharply as she had ever seen him. Rather than his usual dark cloak and – she would simply call them “endearingly unattractive” – baggy pants, he was instead wearing a well-fitted pair of navy blue pants and a cream-colored button-up shirt. His black hair was still in his eyes as always, but it seemed better kept, somehow. Had he gotten it cut in the feathered style that was in fashion? It was not like him to care much for what was in style, so it surprised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair. How was Edelgard supposed to concentrate on her work in this state?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed to her and sat down in the chair across from her desk as she beckoned him to. He spoke in his usual soft monotone. “Good morning, Your Majesty. Here are the files you requested after our meeting with the Minister of Foreign Affairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you for collecting all of this information, Hubert. We will need to do as much research as we can before we begin our negotiations with Almyra.” She wrapped her hand around her chin, contemplating. She considered commenting on his new attire, but perhaps that would seem inappropriate, given the seriousness of the subjects being discussed. “It seems that Claude has made good on his word and will be an asset to us in our plans to make peace with Almyra. That’s a weight off of our minds, to say the least.” She let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that Claude’s real goal was to unite Fodlan and Almyra, but given that he failed at that, a peace treaty is the next best thing. Good for us.” Hubert gave her a faint smile. “Are there any other special assignments you want me to do, Your Majesty? Otherwise, I will continue my work at tracking </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> people.” Her stomach lurched at the mention of them. He must have noticed her flinch because he added, “I apologize for bringing them up. But they will be handled. Trust me.” His smile became more menacing as he looked at her, intensity filling his green eyes, which were partially covered by his hair. When she met that gaze, she could hardly keep herself from reaching out her hand and touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will, Hubert. I have full confidence in your abilities.” And not just because she was a lovesick fool; she had felt this way even before her inconvenient feelings had begun to cloud her judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, a little sheepishly. He knew he was good at his job, but it made him uncomfortable when she praised him for it. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I appreciate your vote of confidence. Is there anything else you’d like of me before I go to attend to my own affairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety began filling her stomach, and her heart began to ache. She had to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Um… well, I was surprised to see you in such stylish attire. You look very nice today.” She hoped he wouldn’t think she was acting toooo unusual. It wasn’t as if she had never praised his looks before, even though he had always awkwardly deflected her comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert tugged on his collar. “Ah, this? Ferdinand insisted on taking me to a tailor and a ‘proper’ barber yesterday afternoon. He said he was tired of my ‘failing to dress in a manner befitting a noble.’ He said that I would make a better impression on Your Majesty’s guests if I dressed in a more sophisticated way.” He let out a small sigh and looked toward the papers on the desk rather than meeting her gaze. “I’m glad you like it, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to burst into laughter, but managed to contain it to a small giggle. She would have to thank Ferdinand for this one day. He looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. “Are you mocking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I am just happy to… see you looking so sharp.” Ahhhh, she was so awkward and tongue-tied! “I mean, not that you didn’t always look good, but… it’s just nice to see a different look, that’s all.” No, no, no, no. This was going downhill fast. She felt her face getting hot. The rest of her words spilled out quickly. “A-anyway, I don’t have anything else for you today. Thank you for all of your hard work, as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with a curious expression on his face, but did not comment further on the subject. “Thank you, Your Majesty.” He rose from his chair and took a deep bow. “I shall be off for the day, then. I will meet with you after breakfast tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked out the door, she let out a deep sigh. How disastrous had that been? All she had wanted to do was praise him, and instead, she had embarrassed herself horribly. Ugh, what if he thought she was foolish? He probably already did. She fell deeper and deeper into this hole of having a crush – her first genuine crush, truth be told, at age twenty-three – and it would be funny if it was not a little sad. She had focused so much of her life on surviving and later achieving her goals. It seemed almost trivial compared to all of the things she had been through. And yet, this challenge was proving to be quite tricky indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been another busy day of work. She put on her red and white nightgown, feeling utterly drained. First, a meeting with Count Hevring, followed by a ceremony commemorating the anniversary of the founding of Enbarr during the afternoon. After eating dinner in her office while finishing up a few final bits of paperwork for the day, she had decided to go to bed early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calmly brushed her hair, sitting at her vanity. Often she found this routine relaxing, but not tonight. Her mind was galloping wildly, leaping from one thought to the next. She wanted to be touched and kissed and for someone else to run his fingers through her hair. She would go crazy if she spent another year like this. She wasn’t sure if she could survive another week at this rate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at herself in the mirror. She had worked so hard to change the world, had she not? Her relentless devotion to her cause had carried her through the hard times; she had sacrificed her adolescence for her goals. Only now did she lament the loss of her teenage years, a time of exploration and first love. She knew about love from a distance; Dorothea and Ferdinand talked about romance and dating, and she listened with a twinge of jealousy. But she didn’t know anything about the subject from experience, which was embarrassing for a woman her age.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As if Hubert is a love expert?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She laughed out loud. Surely Hubert had never been on a date either. Unless... there were things she didn’t know about? He was always so damn secretive; perhaps he had been hiding something from her, like his love life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid on the bed, sprawled out. The emperor’s bed was large and elaborate; it had a canopy and matching red curtains. A fair sight better than the quarters she was used to sleeping in during the war, and with plenty of space for someone else. Such as a tall, lanky Minister of the Imperial Household. She sighed, though whether it was due to her indulgence in fantasy or due to her frustration with her own inability to express her feelings, she was not sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain once again traveled to all those forbidden places. She imagined Hubert massaging her breasts with his hands, as she moved her hands all over his body. As she brought the visions into her mind, she felt a surge of feelings and wetness in her panties, and she stuck her fingers down to satisfy herself, but only for a short time before the guilt overwhelmed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would she feel less guilty if someone else was there to help her instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could barely handle this anymore. She clenched her fist in resolve. She had to do something about this soon. It was not like her to allow such things to control her. But what if he said no? What if he considered it inappropriate, a line that could not be crossed? Her stomach bubbled with dread as the thoughts seized her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she curled up in her bed to try to sleep, she tossed and turned with worry, the same thoughts repeating in her head over and over. She had always believed that she would marry for duty, not for love, and the Vestra house was one of the least prestigious of all the noble houses, without property or an inherited Crest. But she had no desire to perpetuate a crested bloodline, and she did not need land. In terms of alliances, most noble houses had sided with her, either by choice or by force. Ferdinand and Bernadetta had taken control of House Aegir and House Varley, respectively, and those were the two major noble houses that she hadn’t had allies in before the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How should she approach the subject, she wondered. Maybe she could invite him for tea… no, he did not like tea. Perhaps she could make him some coffee and have him visit her in her quarters? What did Hubert even like doing? She knew he enjoyed rather… macabre things, but she didn’t think those would make very appropriate ideas for a date. Should she just barge into his office in lingerie? She laughed at that idea. No, it would be best to stick to something simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would prepare his favorite coffee -- Dagda’s finest -- and set up her tea table in her quarters for them to share a mid-afternoon chat. Then what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly remembered something. A few months ago, he had said that he loved her. At the time, she was shocked by this sudden revelation, and her only response was to laugh. Idiot! He had laughed back, and they had left the subject at that. She had never known what to think of that conversation -- was he serious, or had he been jesting? If only she had been more open with her feelings that day. But they were in the middle of wartime, and she had been under a lot of pressure to perform as a wartime leader. She didn’t want to burden herself with thoughts she could not permit herself to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could turn back the clock and try to puzzle out the damnable man’s feelings at the time, instead of lying in bed thinking about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, she would send him an invitation for mid-day tea. And hopefully she could think of a way to slip it into the conversation. But how to even start it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if she stayed up long enough, she would think of an answer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a first time for everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “It’s okay, Hubert.” Maybe she needed to direct this in a more suitable direction if she was going to get anywhere. She smiled at him. “I was wondering if you had considered finding a partner, now that the war is over.”</p>
  <p>He looked up at her with an almost terrified look in his eyes. What was he afraid of? What if… Dorothea was right? She heard her friend’s voice echoing in her head. “Dearest Edie. If you are waiting for someone to ask you out, you will be single your whole life. Maybe you don’t realize how intimidating hitting on the emperor must be!” </p>
  <p>Was he scared to approach her about the subject? Or was that what she wanted to believe? </p>
</blockquote>Edelgard works up the courage to talk to Hubert about her feelings for him.
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard sat at her tea table, her insides trembling. She had prepared everything meticulously; she was wearing her cutest outfit, red with black lace and tassels, with an open back. It was much nicer looking than her ink-stained work shirt, and she had left her hair down rather than put it into the usual bun that she wore during work. She had just finished preparing the Dagdan coffee in the coffee press, and she was waiting for him to arrive. He was never late for anything, so she knew he’d be here soon. And that’s what she was terrified of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a knock at the door. She froze for an instant and then moved to open it. And there he was. Much like the previous day, he was dressed sharply. This time, he was wearing a black vest and black pants along with his button-up shirt. She had to catch her breath as she saw that first glimpse of him. Gosh, he looked nice. Was he doing this on purpose? She gave him a warm smile and grabbed his hands in a greeting. A platonic, non-romantic greeting, of course. “Thank you for making time to have tea with me, Hubert. Sometimes, I think we deserve to indulge ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert grabbed at his collar. “Thank you for the invitation, Lady Edelgard. I was surprised to receive it, but I am pleased to be your company for tea today. Even if I’m sure you could have had more lively tea companionship than me.” He chuckled softly. Why did he have to say things that were so self-deprecating? There was no one she’d rather have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t want to have your company, I wouldn’t have invited you,” she responded a bit tartly, rolling her eyes. She beckoned him to sit down at the table. “I made you some coffee, actually. I know that you prefer it to tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out the chair and sat down, as did she. He gave her one of his crooked smiles and brushed his black hair out of his face. “Coffee, for me? Is there some sort of special occasion I am not aware of? I can not think of one, until Your Majesty’s birthday in five weeks, of course.” Her heart lurched as she realized that he remembered her birthday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he does. Things like birthdays are the kind of details he is good at remembering. Doesn’t mean anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her teacup to her lips, hoping to disguise any potentially embarrassing facial expressions. “Does there have to be an event for me to want to spend time with you, Hubert?” She felt a smile creeping up, but hopefully, he wouldn’t notice. She drank a bit of her tea, the floral taste of bergamot in the tea resting gently on her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the corner of his eye with his finger and crossed his legs, relaxing his sitting position. “I suppose not.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Ah, this is nice. I didn’t realize you knew how to brew coffee, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She delicately placed her teacup on the table. “It was a skill I was interested in acquiring, that’s all.” As she spoke those words, she looked up and met his gaze. He looked intrigued and a little shocked. “I thought it would be nice if we could meet for tea and coffee more often, now that the war has ended.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert rubbed his finger on his chin, contemplating. “That does sound nice, now that you mention it.” His eyes shifted away, looking at a spot on the floor. “Although there is still much to be done, between the negotiations with Almyra and the rebuilding of Faerghus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, there it was. The dreaded work. No wonder he thought he was such a bore to have a tea party with; he was always thinking about work! She felt a bit of annoyance creep into her brain, and she spoke a bit sharply. “I know there is, Hubert, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t savor some time together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert spoke softly back, still looking away. “I’m sorry, my Lady. I did not mean to imply otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Hubert.” Maybe she needed to direct this in a more suitable direction if she was going to get anywhere. She smiled at him. “I was wondering if you had considered finding a partner, now that the war is over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her with an almost terrified look in his eyes. What was he afraid of? What if… Dorothea was right? She heard her friend’s voice echoing in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dearest Edie. If you are waiting for someone to ask you out, you will be single your whole life. Maybe you don’t realize how intimidating hitting on the emperor must be!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he scared to approach her about the subject? Or was that what she wanted to believe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled over his words a bit as he spoke. “W-well, with my duties and my pursuit of Those Who Slither in the Dark, I have not had time to think about such endeavors.” He was very clearly uncomfortable, and his eyes kept shifting around, looking everywhere except at her. Had Dorothea hit the mark, then? “Have you been thinking of it much yourself?” He attempted to take a casual tone, but his voice cracked a little as he asked the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Okay, she had promised herself she would go for it, and here was her chance. “Hubert, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been thinking about this subject as of late.” She let out a long sigh before continuing. “I had resigned myself to marry to secure an alliance with some noble or another. But now, I think I am in a strong enough position politically, and I would prefer to pursue a partner for love instead.” She paused for a moment and tried to meet his gaze, but he was staring at an interesting part of his coffee cup. The expression on his face was unreadable. A bit of dread for what was coming next? But what was he dreading?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she couldn’t back down now. “And I was wondering if…” She took a breath in, her throat tightening just a bit. She brushed her fingers through her hair and flipped it. “You know, if you’d be interested in dating me.” She spilled the next words out so quickly she could hardly catch her breath, folding her hands nervously under the table. “I don’t want to push you into it, of course, and if you aren’t interested, I won’t take offense. We can simply be friends, if that’s your wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her in silence, but his green eyes shone with happiness. That was what she wanted to see. She could almost feel her heart beating out of its chest. After a few tense moments, he spoke. “Lady Edelgard, I… as your advisor, I would hesitate to recommend such a pursuit. The Vestra family has neither status nor property.” A smile crept to his face. “But as a human being, I’d be… more than happy. Delighted, in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out her hand across the table, and he touched her fingertips in response. Her heart almost melted. “Is that a yes, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it is, at that.” He closed his eyes and ran his fingers alongside the tips of hers, gently brushing them. Her fingers, calloused from swinging an axe during the war, were likely rough to the touch, but his fingers were smooth. Magic and desk work, she supposed, were easier on the hands than axe-swinging. She hoped to never have to step foot on a battlefield again; maybe her hands would soften with time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked in the air, pretending to ponder. “Can you come and wrap your arms around me, Hubert? I would rather like a hug right now.” She smiled at him deviously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my lady.” He got up from his chair, gave a small bow, and began to move toward her. She would have to get him out of the habit of being so deferential, but that could wait. She rose from her chair and grabbed him in a firm embrace, with him slightly slumping down to meet her. He was not a hugger -- she could not remember the last time he had hugged her, probably sometime in their childhood -- and his attempt at one was somewhat awkward, but she was still happy in his embrace. Good hugging skills were yet another thing she could teach him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sometimes wish I wasn’t so short.” She laughed. “I’m sorry you have to bend down to hug me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you just the way you are,” he replied, whispering in her ear. The first honest-to-goodness romantic thing that had ever come out of his mouth, as far as she knew. Then he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. The feel of his lips lingered as she rubbed it with her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It fills my heart with joy to hear you say that.” She felt the anxiety pour away from her as she held him. “Would you like to have dinner in my quarters tonight? Don’t you dare tell me you have too much work to do, or I will be very cross with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “Oh, not a chance of that. I can foist it off on someone else, at least for today.” He broke away from her embrace and wrapped his hands around her shoulders, looking rather serious as he spoke. “Lady Edelgard. Do you really see me as one who is so preoccupied with work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him in disbelief, putting her fist on her hip. “Everyone knows you work harder than anyone else, Hubert. I do sometimes worry you work yourself too hard, you know. And I wish to remedy that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands in his hair sheepishly, but there was a smile creeping on his face. “Shall I meet you here for six o’clock, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She enjoyed the slow, gentle motion of stirring sugar into her teacup. She looked at Hubert across from her, still wearing his (admittedly fashionable) work clothes. She would need to go shopping with him at some point for something besides work attire, but that was for another day. The usually stony-faced Hubert looked rather tickled, and she couldn’t help but grin as she sat there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was funny. They had never been very chatty with each other, but she had always felt comfortable in his presence even when they weren’t talking at all. But right now, neither of them knew exactly what to say, and it was a bit awkward. She gave her tea another stir and gave him a look from across the table. “So, how was your day of work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a look of confusion? Disappointment? He flipped his hand in the air. “The usual. Paperwork, research, all of the typical stuff. I’ve been having a fair bit of trouble concentrating on my work in the last few hours, though… I can’t imagine why.” He glanced at her and gave her a bemused smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so? Well, I’ve been having a lot of trouble getting things done myself. Too much time thinking about a certain someone.” She squeezed her lips together, hoping that she looked cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed. “I’m flattered, Lady Edelgard. I do not see myself as the type of person who spends much time in other people’s thoughts. At least for good reasons.” There it was again, the self-depreciation. He let out a small chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed. “Hubert, don’t give me this nonsense. If I did not find you desirable, would I have asked you on a date?” Edelgard took on a more serious tone. “You are very dear to me, you know. I know that you have a reputation of being hard-nosed, picky, and a bit dour, but you don’t have to define yourself by that. And you have always been my closest and dearest ally, through everything I’ve been through. So do give yourself a little credit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cheeks were turning a little red. “I… fair enough. I will try to do better, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be remorseful for my sake. I just want you to be happy, you know?” Before she could continue, a pair of servants entered with their food. They set the table efficiently and then departed. Sauteed pheasant; one of the few things that she knew that they both liked. It was served with potatoes and various greens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate in silence, she began to contemplate. Edelgard didn’t want to sound like she was scolding him, and she realized that she had likely come off that way. She didn’t want to be bossy, and it was definitely not very romantic of her! After a couple of minutes, she spoke again. “I wasn’t trying to make you defensive. I’m sorry if it came off that way.” She eyed him across the table, but he did not seem phased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not offended, my Lady. I am aware that I do not have much in the way of social graces. I know that few people would desire to spend time with me.” He looked down at his plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not true! Why did Ferdinand take you shopping? Because he likes you and wants you to be successful. Dorothea thinks you are a great person. And so do the other members of the Black Eagle Strike Force. You shouldn’t speak of yourself in that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a faint smile. “If you say so.” He looked to the side. “I’ve never been on a date before. I’m not sure what sort of topics are appropriate for discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is my first date too. I don’t think we have to talk about things that are so different from normal. Although I guess we spend most of our time talking about the war and our work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke more boldly than he had before in the conversation, like a fire had been lit under him. “And our dreams for the future of this country.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, the Church of Seiros’s influence has waned. And now we can build our country’s future on reason and reform. It feels… wonderful, you know? We fought for so long, but now we’re here. And we survived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert finally grinned, rather than just the tepid smile he gave before. “And we’re together.” And he raised his glass to toast her. The glasses clinked together, and they smiled at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was time for them to relish their victory. Together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to my husband for editing as always &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. by moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> “Of course I do.” Hubert gave her his signature half-smile. Today, it seemed like an armor against... feelings? He put the paperwork on her desk, as he always did. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly work related to the repair of the west wing of the palace, as well as some documents from Count Hevring about the lumber supplies from the eastern province.” He recited the tasks as usual, but it was different than normal. He kept his eyes directed at hers, seeming to peer into her soul. She returned the gaze.</p>
  <p>Okay, she needed to concentrate. She reluctantly turned away from his gaze. “I suppose… we should get started on our work today.” She put out her hand to touch him, and he bowed down and kissed it. She wanted to jump out of her chair and kiss him again, just as she had the night before. </p>
</blockquote>Edelgard and Hubert enjoy each other's company in the evening and then try to go back to their work. Also featuring Bernadetta!
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edelgard had never been particularly fond of this emerald green couch. Her father’s taste in decor had never been quite the same as her own, but she had left the emerald couch in the sitting room, maybe because of nostalgia for the past, or maybe just because it had never been a priority to change. Regardless, on this particular night, she was enjoying the velvety feel of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonlight poured in from the window of the sitting room; because the moon was almost full tonight, it created enough light that Edelgard did not need to re-light the candles that had gone out. Which was good because she didn’t want to move. She had spent the last hour snuggled up on the couch next to Hubert, stretching her legs down its length, whereas he had to bend his legs in so he could lie down. It was not the most comfortable position – this couch was made for sitting, not for laying – but she enjoyed the touch of his body on hers so much that she didn’t want to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was still wearing her dress and he his suit, but both were a little dishevelled from repositioning and moving around for the last hour. He had seen her without her clothes before, it’s true, but she didn’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> forward. It was their first date, after all. She felt suddenly a bit self-conscious about her body, her scars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, no need to think about that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she focused on the positive. She sighed contentedly. After several attempts to find a position on the couch that made both comfortable, and no small amount of awkward laughter, they had finally found one. She was laying on top of him with his legs wrapped loosely around her thighs, both facing upward. Her head was resting on the top of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him put his fingers against her scalp, and then run his hands down her face to her neck. She felt his smooth hands run along her collarbones. She felt the hair of her arms stand on end; the feel of his hands on her body was truly magnificent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was probably a horrible mess. Usually, she cared very much about the state of her hair, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care right now. She looked up at him, and she could vaguely see his pale face reflecting the moonlight. She debated between turning over so she could have a better view of him or just… relishing his hands on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to stay in the position she was in, and gave into the bliss as she relaxed. She spoke in a breathy voice, the words piercing through the silence. “You can put your hands all over my body if you desire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His only response was to move lower. He ran each of his hands down her ribs, carefully avoiding her breasts – perhaps he was still shy – and instead put his hands on her waist. “Like this, my Lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She responded by brushing the bottom of his chin with her fingers, feeling a small amount of irritation. She tried to mask it as flirting. “My dear. Please do not call me that when I am in your embrace. I do not wish for you to feel as if you are my servant. You are free to do what you choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke softly in response, moving one hand to run his fingers through her hair. “What I have done has always been of my own choosing. When we walked our path together, it was not an obligation, but a pleasure. But forgive me, ah, Edelgard. It will take me some time to break my old habits.” He sounded very serious, but she could never tell with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled. “It’s okay, Hubert. You don’t have to take this so seriously.” She turned around quickly, facing him. “Have you ever kissed a woman before? Not just on the cheek, but for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I have not.” Well, there went those fears that Hubert was some kind of love expert. Those thoughts were pretty irrational anyway, she mused to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She responded by giving him a peck on the lips. She felt the warmth coming from his lips and it felt nice. She looked at him expectantly. “Kiss me back, you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He complied. And then she kissed him, repeatedly, and stuck her tongue in his mouth. That first real kiss – their mouths inside of each other – felt electric. Magical. It was the stuff of fairy tales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was allowed to have it, now that she was no longer at war. She let out a sigh of relief and then began to kiss him again, more passionately than before. It would be a while before they were through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat at her desk preparing for her workday, she let out a yawn. The previous evening’s activities had left the excited Emperor </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> exhausted. She had already sleepwalked through getting dressed as well as eating breakfast (servants were a huge help), and she had managed to bathe herself without falling over asleep in the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized quickly that Hubert would be here soon, unless he was having an even worse morning than she was. She secretly hoped that he was late, so she would know that he was as exhausted as she was. Mean-spirited, yes, but only fair considering how late he had made her stay up. Yes, it was his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a knock at the door, Hubert’s signature. Damn! There he was, on time. “Come in!” she said confidently. The only sign of the rough night of sleep were a pair of thin dark bags under his green eyes. His hair was styled as it had been in the last few days, and again he was wearing another one of Ferdinand’s recommended suits. He had a small stack of papers in one of his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed deeply and looked up at her, smiling. “Good morning, Lady Edelgard. How did you sleep?” He chuckled ever so slightly, but his eyes lit up in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her finger on her bottom lip in response, pretending to think. “Terribly. I had a guest stay in my room until far too late. Perhaps I should make better decisions this evening?” She gave him an innocent, wide-eyed look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke in his usual monotone in response, looking at her quizzically. “If that is what you prefer, then your guest can spend the evening in his own quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and put her right hand down on the desk. “Oh, that won’t be happening.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> If I have my way, you’ll be moving into my quarters soon enough! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiled sweetly. “Unless my guest would prefer to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed a little defensive in response. “No no, that is not what he would want at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke stiffly, trying to sound professional. “Good. Now, do you have work for me?” She let out a sigh. “I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do.” Hubert gave her his signature half-smile. Today, it seemed like an armor against... feelings? He put the paperwork on her desk, as he always did. “Nothing out of the ordinary. Mostly work related to the repair of the west wing of the palace, as well as some documents from Count Hevring about the lumber supplies from the eastern province.” He recited the tasks as usual, but it was different than normal. He kept his eyes directed at hers, seeming to peer into her soul. She returned the gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, she needed to concentrate. She reluctantly turned away from his gaze. “I suppose… we should get started on our work today.” She put out her hand to touch him, and he bowed down and kissed it. She wanted to jump out of her chair and kiss him again, just as she had the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if he knew what effect he was having on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My darling.” She murmured, just barely getting out the words. “I know that we should be responsible adults. But… I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we shall be responsible adults, my Lady. We can enjoy ourselves further after work.” Damn him, always so logical. Too logical. He kept his eyes focused on her as he shuffled out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was half past four in the afternoon; she heard a timid knock on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” she spoke confidently. She wasn’t sure who it would be. She had made dinner plans with Hubert again – her heart fluttered – but who else? A servant?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A woman with straight purple hair peeked her head into the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Edelgard was supposed to have had her weekly gardening session with Bernadetta, but in her exhaustion and panic over the last day, she had forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bernadetta shuffled into the room, she raised her hand up to awkwardly wave. “Um, hello, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt so terrible for having forgotten. “Oh! I just remembered that we were supposed to garden together at four o’clock. I’m so sorry! I am just not feeling like myself today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you forgot? I thought you were really really angry with me!” Bernadetta danced from foot to foot nervously. “Well, I’m glad you’re not mad. At least, I hope so! Anyway, is there anything you want to talk about? When I’m feeling down, I like to visit the garden, so if you still want to go, I’m free...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely, Bernadetta, if you will excuse my poor manners for forgetting you!” She got out of her seat and began to move toward the door. She held the taller woman’s hands in her own and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, of course!” Bernadetta exclaimed. “Just as long as you aren’t mad, Lady Edelgard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not, Bernadetta.” She tried to keep the annoyance at the self-deprecation from her voice. “So let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They strolled at a leisurely pace to the garden, which was close by. Spending time with Bernadetta in the garden of Garreg Mach had been one of her favourite hobbies during the war, one that allowed her to take her mind off of her duties and responsibilities. And it had helped her get to know Bernadetta a lot better, a person she had previously been mystified by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a short walk, they arrived. Both of them gravitated to the colourful flowers immediately and began pruning and removing small weeds from the plant beds. It was one of the few times that Bernadetta seemed as if she was truly comfortable. Honestly, seeing her feel comfortable anywhere was a win in Edelgard’s books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they knelt side by side, Bernadetta began to speak. “S-sooooo. You’ve helped me so much with my, you know, problems before, Lady Edelgard. If you wanted to, we could talk about what’s bothering you too. But only if you want to! And only if you’re comfortable talking about it! Oh, I’m not trying to be pushy.” The purple-haired woman spilled the words out of her mouth quickly. Ah, this was how she always was, Edelgard supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s voice radiated smooth strength, even though she felt a little nervous. “It’s fine, Bernadetta. Honestly, it’s not something that’s bothering me. Can you keep a secret, Bernadetta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course! I am a great secret keeper!” Bernadetta positively squeaked the words out. “Is it something good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, actually, yes, it is something good. I… went on a date last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard Bernadetta squeal in joy. “Oh oh oh!!!! You have to tell me everything about it. Who’s the lucky guy or gal? And how did the date go?” From the way Bernadetta was smiling, one would think she had been on the date herself. “Oh, Lady Edelgard, that’s wonderful news!” She turned to Edelgard with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard felt suddenly a bit self-conscious; her dating Hubert was not nearly exciting enough to warrant such joy, was it? She almost felt as if she was going to let Bernadetta down. “Well, actually, it’s Hubert.” Bernadetta clapped her hands together in response. Edelgard felt her cheeks get hot. “I asked him on a date yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taller woman’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Lady Edelgard! I have always admired how deeply he cares for you… even if he’s a little scary sometimes. But I’m sure he will make a wonderful partner. How was the date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smirked in response, thinking about the date again. “It was nice, if a little awkward. It was funny; normally we don’t have much trouble chatting with each other and it never feels awkward when there is silence between us, but yesterday it was a little uncomfortable. But after we got over the nervousness, it was a lot better. He’s actually coming back to have dinner with me again tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay! According to all of the romance novels I’ve read, the first date is always awkward! I’m sure it will be better today.” She let out a giggle. “So you asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out? What did he say? Tell me everything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Edelgard was finished relaying the whole story, it was almost time to go to her quarters for her second date. Which was good because talking about it made her feel more comfortable and less nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathed in. It was time to go get dressed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Your work in the shadows has always complimented my work as the face of the Empire. We have always made a good team, you and I." She let out a sigh and then gave him a sly smile. "I believe you are worthy of whatever you desire in the world. The smile on your face told me that you are happy to be with me. And I am happy to be with you. Isn't that all that matters?" </p>
</blockquote>Edelgard and Hubert make their relationship public for the first time.
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many firsts to celebrate. First date, first kiss, first month together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her favorite of the firsts was something more intangible. Her little secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been an ordinary day. On their day off work, she had invited Hubert to have tea with her, this time in her garden. They had not made their relationship public yet, but they had started to at least spend more time together in the presence of others. It was sunny, and the flowers were in full bloom; a perfect day, all in all. He was wearing a summery outfit that she had picked out for him a week ago, a tan and white piece that he would never have chosen, left to his own devices. She was wearing a sundress, white covered in a pattern of red poppies. The two of them must have looked quite funny to any onlookers: the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, lounging about idly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him from across the table, sipping her tea. Her heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him as she allowed her eyes to feast on him, feeling only a little self-conscious at how much she was staring at him. He looked back at her with a glimmer of intrigue in his eyes. After a few seconds, she stood up and plucked one of the flowers from the nearby flower beds. She walked over to him, and placed it behind his ear. She giggled softly and grinned at him because he looked nothing like his usual dour self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then... there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a genuine smile. Not one of his half-smiles, which protected his feelings, nor one of his menacing smiles, the ones he directed at his enemies or wayward allies. It was charming and beautiful, and his eyes lit up, her beacon in the dark. All of the Empire's treasury could not buy her the feeling of seeing a genuine, happy smile from her love. Her heart was about to burst with joy. She sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs, feeling as joyful as she could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert's eyes searched her face, and he stroked his chin. "Edelgard. You seem very pleased about something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about what to say for a second, wanting to choose her words carefully. "I just don't know if I've ever seen you this happy and relaxed before. You so often have a tension within you, even when we spend pleasant days together. I feel as though you have always hidden your feelings from me." She gave him a glare, but it was a playful one, she hoped. "But today, seeing you sit here in the garden and the sunshine, you seem content, for the first time in your life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and smiled again. "The war is over," he started. Then he opened his eyes, which seemed to peer into Edelgard's soul "And I…" He paused, unusually timidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" She leaned closer, ready to listen. "Is there something on your mind, my love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand on his forehead, a gesture showing his slight embarrassment, and then he looked up with an uneasy smile. "My love. Hearing those words come from your lips fills me with unspeakable joy. I have never considered myself particularly loveable. And yet, here we are together. Here I am, on a date with a woman with such beauty and strength. On a date with you, Edelgard. I am not sure what I did to deserve such happiness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard could hardly bear to hear him say that; her heart lurched. She reached her hand across the table to him, and he touched her softly in return. "You have always been a wonderful friend to me, loyal and steadfast. I have always believed that you deserved better than to be dragged along with my schemes. But at the very least, you certainly deserve happiness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile disappeared from his face; instead, he looked rather thoughtful. No, Edelgard wanted his smile back! "I have always believed that it was my calling to follow you wherever you led me. But to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, with my emperor, is different. I am not sure if a man such as myself, one whose work is in the shadows, is worthy of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your work in the shadows has always complimented my work as the face of the Empire. We have always made a good team, you and I." She let out a sigh and then gave him a sly smile. "I believe you are worthy of whatever you desire in the world. The smile on your face told me that you are happy to be with me. And I am happy to be with you. Isn't that all that matters?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shy smile returned to his face. "I suppose so." He took in a long breath and looked into the distance. "Right now, I feel like I am living in a dream -- as if I am floating on a cloud. You're so lovely, Edelgard. I have never seen a woman who is more stunningly beautiful in my life." He snorted. "Not to be too vapid with excess displays of frivolous affection," he added, a small blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and gave him a cheeky wink. "You know, it's alright to be sentimental sometimes. I like when you're romantic like this, Hubert. I would prefer if you did not hide your feelings." She started to stumble over her words a bit. "A-and thank you, although you are exaggerating about my beauty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not." His voice sounded intense for a second, and then he gave her another one of those happy smiles. "No need to be modest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her cheeks turning red. Compared to beauties like Dorothea and Petra, she felt positively plain. Deciding not to dwell on the comparison, she turned to a different subject. "A-anyway, I was wondering..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" Hubert sounded curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The ball of the summer solstice is in two weeks. It might be a good time to formally announce our relationship to the court." His eyes widened, and he licked his lips. "Hubert. There's no need to be nervous. We won't be standing up in front of a crowd and telling everyone. But I would like you to go with me as my date. It will be fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He avoided making eye contact with her. "I admit, I am not used to being the center of attention at such events. I prefer to hide in the shadows."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, when you are courting the emperor of the Adrestian Empire, it is impossible to hide in the shadows, I'm sorry to inform you. I do not want us to have a secret relationship. I am fine if you want to be mostly private, but I will not go to parties and events alone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a dramatic sigh. "And I suppose the next thing you will ask me is if I want to go to the tailor and get an outfit for the party, yes?" He looked at her, a little testy, a little amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She put her hands on her face in mock horror, a little mockery that he would hopefully take in good humor. "As if I am going to allow you to dress in an unsophisticated way! I want to make a good impression on my guests, and that includes my partner being sharply dressed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmph. If you insist." But he seemed happy, despite his demeanor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No time to waste. We shall take you to the tailor tomorrow!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard and Hubert locked eyes in the corridor just before the entrance to the palace's main ballroom. He looked… well, he looked terrific. A black suit was the traditional outfit of the male Adrestian noble for a ball. Still, Edelgard made him wear something a little more colorful and something that matched her own outfit a bit more. He was wearing a red necktie, the same color as her dress. His hair was styled, nothing too fancy, but he looked very charming. Especially when he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her color scheme was the opposite; she wore a red dress and a golden necklace with a single stone of obsidian in the center, surrounded by flecks of gold. She wore earrings of the same style, and a small gold circlet adorned her head. Her hair was braided on each side and in a bun in the back, with red flowers surrounding the bun. The hairdresser had done such an excellent job with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you ready, Hubert?" she spoke, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a weak smile in return. "You look amazing, Edelgard." He sounded as star-struck as she felt at seeing him. "As for me, I'm a little nervous. I've been to balls before, but I’ve never been in the spotlight like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard spoke a bit imperiously, trying to project confidence. "It'll be fine. Just act like you belong. Because you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, she put out her hand to him, and he took it, warmly clasping it. She felt a rush of adrenaline as they walked through the door to the main ballroom, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was a blur of mingling and social niceties with the guests at the party. Hubert stayed close to her for the most part, as he was not one for idle chatter on his own. He mostly let Edelgard do the talking, occasionally adding his own insights to her conversations. He seemed a bit overwhelmed by being in the middle of things, but he gave her a reassuring glance whenever she made eye contact with him. She could feel the eyes of the guests upon her as she roamed around, but she paid them no mind. The party was a very public way of declaring herself as taken. She knew that even if certain nobles disapproved of her choice of partner, they would keep their mouths shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand, however, was never one to keep his mouth shut. "Edelgard! Hubert! It is so nice to see you here. And together. Congratulations! I knew all along that you'd be an excellent pair!" He chuckled and rubbed his hands together, smiling at them with a genuine, wide grin. "I've been hoping that you'd finally get around to confessing your feelings for each other. When I took Hubert out to buy some better clothes, I hoped that it would impress you, Edelgard. I suppose that my machinations did the trick! I admit I am pleased with myself!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he had done it on purpose. "Well, thank you for your efforts, Ferdinand." Sometimes, when she spoke to him, she felt like she was patting a child on the head. He always craved her approval, and she tried to give it to him as much as possible without wearing her patience thin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert interjected. "I did not think my previous attire was that bad…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That old, dull black outfit?” Ferdinand made no effort to hide his incredulity. “Pah. Hubert, it was functional during wartime, but now we are free to dress in fine clothing. As you are doing today." Ferdinand himself was also dressed quite finely, with a blue suit and a red cape. "You are both looking quite dashing, might I add!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard extended her hand out and patted his shoulder. Surrounded by Ferdinand and Hubert, she felt relatively small. "You as well, Ferdinand, you as well." She paused as a pair of servants came by, delivering them each a wine glass. She knew that Hubert was not all that fond of wine, but he took a glass anyway. She raised her glass in the air for a toast, and the two men obliged. "To victory. We survived the war to build a new Adrestia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And to the three of us, supporting each other hand in hand!" Ferdinand clinked his glass together with hers and Hubert's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," spoke Hubert, in his usual monotone. Ah, he was never one for social graces. That was part of what she loved about him, after all. She gave him a slight smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anyway, I am off to dance the night away. Hope you lovebirds have fun!" Ferdinand swiftly and elegantly bowed and then disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at Hubert and gave him a beaming grin as a new song began to play. "Shall we have this dance, then?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she held him in her embrace, she was overwhelmed by her feelings of love and connection to this man. She could get used to this. She leaned her head into his chest for a second before beginning the dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the music began, he muttered softly in her ear, "This is nice, isn't it? Even if everyone's eyes are upon us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As long as I'm close to you, I don't care how many of them stare at us," she spoke breathily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree," he replied, sounding a bit mischievous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had taught Hubert how to dance many years ago. He was an adequate dancer, very precise and clinical with his movements. He did not have the showmanship of Ferdinand or the enthusiasm of Caspar, but he was easy to dance with. She did her best to lead them along, trying to beautify their movements as much as possible without catching Hubert too off guard. She leaned back at one point during the dance, and he responded by leaning in to kiss her. She was surprised that he had kissed her in public, considering how shy and private he was. She relished the feeling of his lips on hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bold of you, my dear. I like it when you're a little spicy." She was grinning ear to ear, ready for him to kiss her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. She inhaled and felt the warmth of his kiss and his embrace as she enjoyed this perfect moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. in my bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I do, my dear," he said placatingly. Edelgard responded by crawling under the sheets with him and putting her arms around him. He, in turn, put his hands on her, and as he put his hands on her body, he noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. As he took in the soft curves of her waist, a pleasant feeling surged through him.</p>
  <p>She let out a small, delighted giggle. "Did you have fun tonight? I was so surprised when you kissed me. I didn't think you had it in you to do that in public."</p>
  <p>I guess she thinks of me as a cowardly man, doesn't she? Instead of whining, which would be a waste of both of their time, he instead whispered in her ear. "Did you like it, though?" </p>
</blockquote>Hubert untangles his feelings after having pushed them into the back of his mind for so long.
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: some sexual content (hand jobs)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"As a member of House Vestra, your job is to serve the imperial family with diligence and care. Remember that the purpose of your life is to make sure that the imperial family is protected at all costs. And most importantly, you must stay in the shadows. To do otherwise is to nullify your usefulness to your liege. A Vestra does not stand in the light."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert von Vestra sat down on his bed and breathed in a long sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball was over. He had been prepared for the worst: enduring people's judging frowns at his lady for dating a grotesque man such as he. But, much to his surprise, they had not. Instead, he mainly had been greeted with warmth and friendly words. Whether those words were out of fear of Lady Edelgard's wrath or legitimate happiness for the two of them, he was not sure. But he was grateful. The event he had been dreading had turned out to be... delightful. Tiring, but delightful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began untying his tie, a bright red color that matched Edelgard's dress. He would have never chosen to wear such a garish color himself, but she had insisted. And with her smile, how could he deny her any request she made? When she gave him that alluring grin, he felt his will crumble before hers. Anything she asked, he wanted to provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hubert was seventeen years old. Uncomfortable feelings began to fill his mind as Edelgard smiled at him, leaning in close to tell him one thing or another. It was inappropriate for a man born to live in the shadows to feel these trivial and inappropriate feelings. So he had pushed them down. And as time had gone on, he had gotten better and better at doing that. There was no other option; such unworthy thoughts needed to be stomped out. She was the Imperial Princess and someday would be his Emperor, while he was simply her knife in the dark. That was all he needed to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the war had ended, he had long since purged such frivolous thoughts from his mind. So when Edelgard had invited him to her room for tea, he had not even imagined what was to come. At first, when she had probed him about his love life, he had assumed that it was the beginning of some sort of teasing. She and Dorothea sometimes liked to poke fun at him for reasons he did not begin to understand. He did not enjoy it, but he had grown used to their jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was shocked when she had asked him the question. For a second, he had felt frozen in time, unable to process what he had just heard. He had been flabbergasted, but how could he say no? She was beautiful, intelligent, charming, and most of all, she cared deeply for her people and the denizens of Fodlan. His feelings for her had always been a jumble of emotions that he had never been able to untangle. He was unsure how much those pesky thoughts he had managed to bury still lay dormant inside of him. And then, with just a few words from her, his long-standing approach to their relationship had been changed forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two months since they had started dating had passed by like a fantasy. The emperor was openly infatuated with him, always lavishing him with attention when he was nearby. It made him uncomfortable to be the object of his emperor's obvious affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could grow used to it. He had already grown used to it. He closed his eyes and remembered Edelgard's face, filled with glee as they had drunk tea together. How her lavender eyes lit up with joy when he kissed her at the party. Truth be told, he did not know what exactly had possessed him, but at that moment, he had been struck by the urge to kiss her, even if they were in public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And why not? He was hers, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand's comments at the party had implied that he had noticed that Edelgard was interested in Hubert. Had he just been too oblivious to notice Edelgard's attempts to romance him? As he sat there, unbuttoning his dress shirt and pants, he considered their conversations after they had returned from the war. He could not recall any hints or signs of what was to come, but perhaps Ferdinand was more observant of such things than he, loath as he was to admit it. Then why hadn’t the blasted man said something sooner, so he wouldn't have been caught so off-guard? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert took off his shirt and pants and tucked himself in under his sheets. Social interaction exhausted him, and only thoughts of Edelgard slowed his drift into sleep. In his mind's eye, Hubert imagined her lovely face, smiling at him. The way she crawled on top of him when he laid on her couch. The way she snuggled close to him. He suddenly felt the temptation to put his clothes back on and go back to the palace to hold her in his arms. It was tempting, but he was too comfortable. There was always tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, he was wide awake. He felt… something moving on his bed. His heart started beating quickly; was it someone here to attack him? But as he went to pull his dagger from beneath his bed, he heard a familiar laugh. "Hubert. Calm down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief and untensed his shoulders as he heard her smooth, calm voice. "Edelgard. I wasn't expecting you. Did you walk here from the palace?" He knew she could protect herself, but it was in his nature to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I did. Are you concerned for me? I brought a weapon, should it have been necessary. But it wasn't; you know how hard we have worked to ensure the streets of Enbarr are safe at night." She let out a sigh, her tone betraying some mild irritation. "You know I can defend myself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, my dear," he said placatingly. Edelgard responded by crawling under the sheets with him and putting her arms around him. He, in turn, put his hands on her, and as he put his hands on her body, he noticed that she was only wearing her undergarments. As he took in the soft curves of her waist, a pleasant feeling surged through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small, delighted giggle. "Did you have fun tonight? I was so surprised when you kissed me. I didn't think you had it in you to do that in public."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess she thinks of me as a cowardly man, doesn't she?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead of whining, which would be a waste of both of their time, he instead whispered in her ear. "Did you like it, though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It was tantalizing. Sexy, you might say. After I went back to my quarters, I realized that I… I want you. I want you in my arms. I don't want to spend my nights away from you, Hubert von Vestra." She spoke in a sultry, almost wild voice, unlike her typical even and calm tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she kissed him. He loved those long, romantic kisses with her. Even though he did not always feel himself deserving of her passion and romance, he had learned to embrace it. He had always allowed her to make her own decisions, and that included those regarding her love life. And if she chose to love him, what choice had he but to respect that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came up for air, he spoke. "What a wonderful surprise you've given me, Edelgard. I did not expect you to come here. And to come with so… few clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded with a laugh. "Is that a problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not respond to that, and she began running her fingers through his hair. He leaned against her face, taking in her scent. It was lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt calm and relaxed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Not at all. I am honored that you found your way here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honored? That I found my way here?" She snorted. "Hubert, you're so stuffy." She let out a small sigh and kissed him on the cheek. "I just… I want you to stop thinking of me as your liege and start thinking of me as your partner." Her voice had a twinge of hurt in it. "Please." That last word was spoken with a bit of desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback. Was she angry with him? He felt his mood dampen. "I'm sorry, Edelgard. It is just difficult for me to adjust to this change."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I forgive you. This time." She put her hands on his body, running them down his chest and then his waist. The feel of her hands on his body awakened all those thoughts he had buried inside of him, his penis becoming hard. For so many years, he had ignored them, hidden away from them, but now, now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Edelgard, please… keep doing that. It feels so nice to have your hands on my body." He cupped her breasts and bounced them up and down. "And it feels nice to touch you this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her hand move all the way down to his crotch, and she began stroking gently, running up and down. He started to twitch in pleasure, not able to control himself any longer. "Does that feel good, my love?" She spoke softly and deviously, knowing full well the answer to that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yessssss. Please keep going. It feels amazing." He had done this before, in service of ridding himself of its nuisance, but somehow when she did it felt completely different. With this perfect woman in his arms, the feeling was one of bliss. As she continued to stroke, he continued to moan. "OOOOHHHH, IT FEELS SO GOOD. OH, EDELGARD!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then release. Pleasure jolted through him as he laid there, sprawled on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, there's soooo much, and it's sticky." Edelgard giggled. "It seems as if you were overdue for some love. You should tell me next time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert was a little embarrassed. "I... I can clean it up if you like, my Lady." He moved to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her head on his chest in response and wrapped her arms around his torso. "No. Don't leave. Please, just stay here for a few more minutes. We can deal with that later." He put his arm around her shoulder and then leaned his head back into his pillow and relaxed. She spoke again. "I can hear your heartbeat." She paused, putting her hands on his chest, and continued. "It's nice to spend these quiet moments with you. Our lives are always so busy, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They are. I'm proud that we have embarked on our journey to change the world. But it has been a lot of work." Hubert's heart swelled with pride, thinking of all of their achievements. "That ball was quite exhausting. Even though I understand why you have them, I find being surrounded by people most intolerable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard's voice was slightly muffled by speaking into his chest. "I appreciate you coming with me. You looked so handsome tonight, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? Well, I'm not sure if I'd go that far, but thank you." Despite his humble words, he felt a pulse of joy at hearing her compliment him. "And you looked absolutely astonishing. Your beauty is jaw-dropping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to flatter me so much, Hubert." But she sounded pleased as well. She moved to get up. "I'll clean you up. Just relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard came back and cleaned up his mess. How disgraceful of him to allow his liege - his liege! -- to clean up after him, but he was still frozen in a state of semi-euphoria, so he allowed her to, just this once. Once she was done, she snuggled back into his arms, and he held her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hubert woke again, the sun was peeking through the curtains. His skin was covered in sweat, and Edelgard was sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was romantic, but also a rather unpleasant feeling, truth be told. But he kept his arm wrapped around her and brushed his fingers through her fine silver hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, his servants would be in his room, ready to prepare him for the day's work ahead. Would they think it peculiar, the Emperor in bed with him? He thought for a moment to hide her, or perhaps to make sure the servants did not enter, but instead, he just savored her touch, her smooth body and silky skin. She was muscled, as a woman who spent her battle days wielding an axe would be, but she was otherwise slight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." Edelgard began to move restlessly in his arms. She opened her eyes, and a broad smile came across her face. "Oh, it's a pleasure to wake up in your arms, Hubert." She gave him a peck on the cheek and rubbed her hand up and down one of his biceps. "Why have we never done this before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert responded with a slight flourish. "I'm not sure, but I love it. Let's never sleep apart again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, she rose from the bed, put back on her clothes, and spoke. "I should probably head back to the palace and get ready for work." He must have given her the most pitiful look possible because she added, "Hubert, I'm usually the one sulky about going to work. Don't give me that face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine," Hubert said, slightly sullenly, as he moved to get up himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished dressing and just as she was about to walk out the door, she winked at him. "My room tonight, dearest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert smiled back at her and bowed his head. "It would be my pleasure."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the summer of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard and Hubert spend a wonderful summer together.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Edelgard held out her hands to her lover, and he took them in his. She clasped his hands between her palms. “When our enemies are all defeated, and this is all over, Hubert, what would you like to do?”</p>
  <p>“I’m not certain, Edelgard.” He moved one of his hands to push her hair behind her ears and glanced down at her. “What do you want to do?”</p>
  <p>“I want to leave Enbarr and live in a cottage in the country. With you.” He looked at her in surprise. “Is that too much to ask?”</p>
  <p>“No, that sounds wonderful. I will follow you wherever you wish to go.” He gently raised one of her hands up to meet his lips. “My life is yours.”</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this fic to its completion! &lt;3 Come visit me on Twitter at @Ciatokins!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The delightful days they spent together seemed to never end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard lay on top of his chest, in the afterglow of having made love to him. His arms were wrapped around her, and as she basked in his embrace, she piled kisses all around his face. She stroked his cheekbones, gaunt and bony, as she lay on top of him. Sweat droplets began to form as they stayed too close for too long on this warm Enbarr summer night, but she didn’t want to stir and break the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert was more muscular than she had expected. While he had primarily spent his time as a magic-user during the war, he had also trained with a lance. He had always been broad-shouldered, but he had been gangly, all limbs, until the war started. She had never been particularly attracted to heavily muscled men, but the feel of Hubert’s well-toned arms holding her was a welcome one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert stroked her face gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “It’s nice to see you so content, my love.” His voice was deep and melodic, sounding entirely content himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you as well, dearest.” She loved when he used pet names for her, and she returned the favor. She felt her eyelids begin to drift closed, sleepiness replacing her satisfied feeling. She held him tightly. “Will you stay the night with me? I don’t want you to leave…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert had been reluctant at first to be seen in her quarters at night because he didn’t want people to think they were engaged in an ‘inappropriate’ relationship, but since they had danced at the ball that night, he had finally seen reason. But he always slinked off while she was asleep, the vexing man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke softly in her ear. “Yes, I will stay with you. Whatever you desire of me, I will give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She responded in a slightly playful tone. “I desire you to be here when I awaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert let out a small sigh. “Edelgard, I must get ready for work tomorrow at some point… and you sleep later than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about your work. I want you by my side. We can find someone else to do your work for you.” She knew that she sounded a bit petulant, but she couldn’t help it. “I’ll hire someone else to do your job, and you can just be free to do whatever you want.” She curled her fingers through his black hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his finger on her lips, and she gave it a kiss. “Perhaps we can prune down my work schedule a bit, but I still have much work to do. Don’t give me trouble about this, Edelgard. I am the only person with the information that we need to eliminate our enemies. And I don’t particularly care for the idea of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> your partner, sitting here being pretty all of the time. I’m no good at that, anyway.” He rolled his eyes. “And I would be restless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear your self-deprecation, my love. But…” She let out a small sigh. “I know how you are. But could you at least bring your work clothes and other items here and truly spend the night? I don’t think that’s an unreasonable ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I shall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled back at her, his eyes lit up, and he gave her a gentle expression that had become increasingly familiar to her. She felt like he had finally opened up to her, and it was beautiful. “Yes, tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She relaxed and eased into his embrace, drifting to sleep. But before she fell into a blissful rest, she softly spoke. “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The summer had passed like a gentle breeze. The pleasant days almost felt like a dream compared to all she had been through for the past decade. Was this what a normal life was like? It was truly remarkable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Hubert stood together on her balcony, looking upon the world they had created with their own two hands. The trees that lined the streets of Enbarr were beginning to change colour, and she could see the sun setting over the horizon, far away over the hills. The streets themselves were filled with people, either returning home from work or heading out for a fun evening in the city. Her heart swelled with pride as she thought of her citizens and how they deserved a better world than what had been given to them by the corrupt nobility of the old days. One day, they would not need her, and she would step back from her position as Emperor and fade into history. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard held out her hands to her lover, and he took them in his. She clasped his hands between her palms. “When our enemies are all defeated, and this is all over, Hubert, what would you like to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not certain, Edelgard.” He moved one of his hands to push her hair behind her ears and glanced down at her. “What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to leave Enbarr and live in a cottage in the country. With you.” He looked at her in surprise. “Is that too much to ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that sounds wonderful. I will follow you wherever you wish to go.” He gently raised one of her hands up to meet his lips. “My life is yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt overjoyed at his words, but a little sad. That obligation always creeped into his words. She hoped this romance was not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>obligation</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. “Hubert, your life is your own. But I… would love it if you spent it with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to spend it with you. There is nothing I desire more. Edelgard, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heart jump out of its body. “And I love you, Hubert von Vestra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They began to kiss passionately in the glow of the setting sun. She felt warm inside, as she had never allowed herself to feel before. She was overwhelmed with emotions: joy, happiness, freedom...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was in love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my lovely husband for editing as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>